The Forgotten Island and Time
by Travis Grant
Summary: Lodoss is once more and evil rises from Marmo. Heros from the past and future gather to stop its advance.


Record of Lodoss War belongs to Kodawa and U.S. Manga Corps. Ah My Goddess belongs to Fujishima Kosuke. Ranma ½ belongs to Viz  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Working Title: The Forgotten Island and Time Part 1 by Travis Grant  
  
------------------------------------------ Archeological Dig in South Central Australia -----------------------------------------  
  
Peering down into a huge pit excavated in the ground, you observe at the center a structure of weather-eroded stone. Dozens of people are purposefully hauling dirt and debris away from the building, exposing glimpses of it former stateliness. Missing sections in the wall permit viewing into the interior rooms built of white marble adorned with gold- inlayed inscriptions. On the eastern façade, two men are interpreting the legends carved on an imposing set of brass-sheathed doors.  
  
"Dr. Malthus are you sure this is the way in? There are three more on each side of the building. With the dome on top the entrance could be any where."  
  
"Look here in their ancient language this left door indicates the beginning of I believe it is called Lodoss. This right door talks about the destruction of this city. Right here it talks about the belief in gods and goddesses. Like gods and goddesses are real and living."  
  
--------------------------------------- A certain temple in Nekomi --------------------------------------  
  
AHHCHHOO!!! Three certain goddesses sneeze.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Look here on this line and pictures; here is how Lodoss was created. It says 'The Age of the Gods was at a close the armies of light led by Falaris leading a hundred dragons did battle with Falis's armies of darkness after the fighting ended only'. hmm I don't recognize these symbols. Ahhha it says 'only Marfa destroyer of earth and Kardis stopper of madness and destruction lived and each fought..' Baaa this story is nice, but it is just a story. Bring up the equipment we'll pry these open and see the wonders of ancient Valis."  
  
"Doctor are you sure you read this as Falaris not Falis, the character for each is reverse of the other?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I taught you to read the language. Call Dr. Pryde of the Tasmanian University and find out how the excavation of the Temple of Falis is going and whom is that person standing on the rim? Hey you girl get away from the edge." The woman just stands there and looks around the area. "Davis run up there and find out why she is there!" Malthus's companion runs up one of the roads to the woman still standing there in a dark blue cloak.  
  
"Hey you this is a closed site. No one, but authorized personnel are allowed this close." As Davis gets closer the woman looks at him like he is a petty annoyance. He sees a strange metal band that covers her forehead.  
  
"This place was hidden ages ago to stop a disaster. Now fools seek it out. The balance now begins to shift again." The man standing there has a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Excuse me miss what are you talking about and who are you?"  
  
She turns her head and says, "My name is Karla the Grey Witch and now I will stop Lodoss from being destroyed as I always have always done for so many millennia." Karla turns away again to stare down on all the workers down below and starts to chant in a chilling monotone voice.  
  
"Ancient power in all things sunder the earth and shatter the bonds of this land. Hide what was hidden and cover what was ripped from you."  
  
The people at the bottom of the pit look on in dread as the woman glows purple and the words spoken at a whisper are heard by all. The ground around them responds to her calls cracking and blowing upwards. The sides flow inward like a wall of water completely burying everything and everyone. No trace of the excavation is left except the hysterical young man on his knees sobbing and holding himself.  
  
Karla stares down with no remorse. "Learn this lesson well child. He who looks for what they are not meant to find will be consumed by it and destroyed." With that Karla fades away leaving the broken man behind to the mercy of the desert.  
  
------------------------------- Tasmania -------------------------------  
  
In a dark, damp and musty cave stand a group of three men and two women. At the head of this group is a sixty some old man with wire rim glasses. They stand before two stone doors.  
  
"Are we ready to proceed into the final chamber?"  
  
"Yes sir, we are all ready. I know we want a low profile to keep relic hunters from finding this place. Can we at least have told some people know we are here and where is here?"  
  
"Ya I like the idea of finding a lost people, but here in the middle of Tasmania."  
  
"I am work with Dr. Malthus out of Brisbane University. We located some small ruins shunned by the Aborigines; there we found the keys to this place and some ancient books made out of metal. The most important was a map calling this Marmo. This chamber we are about to enter was a religious shrine to a goddess named Kardis the rest of this temple was above ground and dedicated to a god named Falaris. The above ground part was demolished for some reason. Maybe the population was in rebellion or some disaster. These scratch marks along the walls and on the doors in front of us may point to a rebellion, enough. Mark Brett both of you take a side of the doors and open them. Jennie focuses the light on the doors. Bridget starts filming, with this we step into history."  
  
The two men shove against the huge stone doors slowly moving the ponderous doors inward. The smell of decay and death flow out of the dark interior. Jennie focuses the light into the interior, but the light goes no more than a few feet in. With the final thud the doors stop pushing inward.  
  
"Doc what is that horrendous smell? I'm gonna puke!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How can anything smell so bad!"  
  
"Who ripped in there!"  
  
"QUIET!! Good, now when I was in Egypt a sacrificial altar that was sealed up smelled like this. Now we move forward." The group starts moving forward in to the dark chamber.  
  
"Look over there at all the skeletons Bridget."  
  
"Jennie there are more over there and there and there. They are everywhere."  
  
"Dr. Pryde; every one look here. These ones were burnt to a crisp."  
  
Dr. Pryde kneels down and examines the charred bones in front of him. "I would say that they died in some sort of explosion. See how the skeletons are not complete here while everywhere else we have seen they are." All over the chamber the stone torches come to life emitting a green-blue flame.  
  
"Doctor what is happening!?"  
  
"I did not sign on to be in some creepy crypt."  
  
"How did those torches come alive?"  
  
"I don't know. Some time delayed mechanism. Fresh air set them off. I DON"T KNOW!!"  
  
"But I do, old man. Because I lit them." The group looks around trying to find the voice. "If you wish to find me I am at the end of the temple." The group gets up and starts inching forward cautiously. Working to the end of a long row of pillars stands a raised dais with a throne sitting on top. Sitting on the throne is a man in blood red robes with a golden dragon headed staff that contains a circular red ruby. The man stands up and run a bony hand threw his slicked-backed black hair. "I must thank you for freeing me, being trapped for so many eons wears on me. Now I must consider a gift to equal what you have done for me."  
  
Mark and Brett step forward with greed shining in their eyes. "You here that we are going to get paid for freeing this poor man from being trapped here."  
  
"Yes a reward to match your greed. I Wvagnard will make sure is appropriate." The red robed man starts to chuckle. The girls start to step back away from him and Jennie focuses on the face of the man. Glowing faintly are two red eyes.  
  
"Bridg get ready to run this guys eyes are glowing red. In every horror movie I've seen the bad guy kill everyone about now."  
  
"The thanks for freeing me is a quick and not so painless death." Mark and Brett just gape and Dr. Pryde stands stock still. While the two girls follow the little known part of animal instinct called self-preservation. "Valous mighty god of fiery destruction become a storm to incinerate my foes! Valous mighty god of fiery destruction become a storm to incinerate my foes!" A surge of white-hot plasma blows from the staff consuming the men in hellish screams. The two girls duck and roll to the sides of the doors catching them and giving them burns from the heat.  
  
"Jen lets run and get help." The blond girl nods in agreement. Both run like the gates of hell had opened for they had.  
  
-------------------------------- Nekomi ----------------------------  
  
Belldandy is in the kitchen is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Keiichi walks in to the room. "Belldandy what are we having dinner?"  
  
"Oh Keiichi-san will be having your favorite, suk.AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Bell screams and falls over in a faint to the floor. In runs Urd and Skuld. "I knew you had it in you Morisato, go for it. The tyke and I will be gone for the night so you love birds have your fun. Oh and Keiichi wear protection." Keiichi's blush is so bad he looks ready to about burst a blood vessel.  
  
"URD and you.you pervert how dare you attack my sister!" Mallet comes out. "KEIICHI" Here's the windup. "NO" and the pitch. "BAKA" We have a home run in to the courtyard of the temple.  
  
"You know Skuld your distance and air time is getting better."  
  
"Thanks Urd all the bug smashing comes in handy some time."  
  
"Let's help Bell on to the couch."  
  
--------------------------- Nerima, Tendo Dojo ---------------------------  
  
"Baka you will eat my cooking and like it. After I spent all afternoon cooking and you complain just because it's glowing and moved once. No one else is complaining about it." Akane is standing over Ranma glowing blue and holding some unknown substance on a steel plate.  
  
"That's cause every one decided to leave since your cooking. Pops and Mr. Tendo deciding to stop the old perve from his panty run. Kasumi leaving to go see a KISS concert and Nabikis going to a charity ball for orphans." Akane throws the plate on the table and rips out mallet #42 (mallet for insulting your cooking and knowing it is true, but too dense to admit it.)  
  
"RANMA FOR INSULTING AKANE"S COOKING PREPARE TO DIE." Ryouga charges through a wall straight at Ranma and Ranma jumps out of the way and Ryouga gets the mallet to the face with a "RANMA NO BAKA!!!" and flies into the Koi pond. Akane does a back swing and still hits Ranma into the floor.  
  
"HUMP serves you right for insulting me Ranma. Maybe next time you will eat my cooking, perverted freak." SPLASH (water on the table courtesy of Akane) "As for that first comment the first night I'm better built, Ranma." Akane turns to walk out.  
  
"Excuse me B#$*%. The name is Leaf and Ranma is out of it and we need to discuss your miss self centered princess act." Akane turns around with the mallet at ready and swings over head. "Suth spirt of the wind become a barrier to protect me." Little air elementals form a translucent shield around Leaf. The Laws of Physics which have been neglected since Ranma's arrivals returns for revenge enforcing 'Equal and Opposite Reaction Law.' The shield catches the mallet and throws it back into Akane's face. As Akane goes off to the LaLa land she notices that Ranma has two slender ears now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Record of Lodoss War belongs to Kodawa and U.S. Manga Corps. Ah My Goddess belongs to Fujishima Kosuke. Ranma ½ belongs to Viz  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Working Title: The Forgotten Island and Time Part 2 by Travis Grant  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma wakes up in the middle of pitch black plain that stretches out into infinite. "What has the tomboy's cooking done to me now? If it isn't the food, it's the mallet, or fiancées or my oh so loving friends. Shit why I have to die from Akane's mallet, I've landed in the Koi pond lots of times." Ranma looks down in depression at the black void under him.  
  
"You aren't dead Ranma Saotome." Looking up and around quickly his eyes settle on a slender, browned haired woman with long slender ears. "I pulled you here because the time has come and you have a job to do as the current holder of the curse of Spring of Drown Elf."  
  
"Whatch talking about lady? You pulled me here so send me back!  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are my girl curse, from Jusankyo and you are awake now because some great evil has awaken in Lodoss." Ranma looks over at Leaf with disbelief. To top it off I will now have your ears on both bodies. Ranma mumbles, "Great if my life wasn't trouble enough, now I have a girl telling me that I have to save the world."  
  
Speaking up, "What's to say any of this is real, you could just be a dream created by Akane's food and her damn mallet."  
  
"Ranma if you are so sure this is a dream, than wakeup and feel your ears." Mumbling quietly, "This kid is all I have to work with and Wvagnard has the Dark Elves and all the monsters and Kardis to back him. Why was I left alive after we faced him?" Leaf looks up and stares as Ranma flickers and fades away.  
  
Ranma wakes up to the faces of his father and Soun Tendo. "Boy how could you let your fiancée get hurt while you were asleep! You disappoint me first you allow your self to be cursed to become a girl, than you get sissy ear! How you make me so ashamed to be your father." Soun in full demon head mode."Son while you sleeping at the table hoolagons attack my little girl beating her and forcing her to eat toxic waste. WHHAAAAAAHHHH!! MY LITTLE BABY IS GOING TO DIE!" Ranma slips out while Pandaman and waterwork ranted and cried.  
  
"Saotome give me a reason that I shouldn't let a few choice secrets out of yours out since you let my sister get hurt." Cue Ice Queen of Furikan High and middle sister of the Tendo family. Nabiki is leaning against the hallway wall with her arms crossed and a frown marring her face.  
  
"Well I ahhhh that is to say. She cooked and (mumbling) mallet and hit Ryoga into the Koi pond. She hit me in the back swing."  
  
"Ok so she knocked you out for not eating her slop and also hit Ryoga because he was there, but that doesn't explain you choice in ears. By the way take them off they look absolutely ridicules. 


End file.
